Open Season 2 DVD 2009
Opening Logos * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Planet 51 *Open Season DVD Menu * Play Movie * Audio * Subtitles * Scenes MPAA Rating * PG FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Warning/Attention * Warning - International agreements and national laws protect copy-righted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International; Criminal Police - Organization - INTERPOL, has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording piracy to all of its nember national police forces (Resolution adopted at INTERPOL General, Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977.) * Attention - Les droits d'auters d'oeuvres cinématographiques, musicales, on soneros, enregistrées soit sur film, soit sur bande magnétique (vidéocassettes et cassette)., soit sur disque, ou tout autre procédé, soint protégé par les lois et les conventions internationales. Toute reproduction, saul pour I'usage strictement privé du copiste, tout usage à fins lucratives ou en public, sont interdits sans I'authorisation préablable et écrite du titulaire des droits d'auteurs. Le contrevenant s'expose à des sanctions civiles et pénales. Le 8 semptembre 1977 à Stockholm, les représentants de tous les pays membres de I'Organisation Internationale de police criminelle - INTERPOL, ont voté à I'unanimité une resolution exprimant leur volonté d'intensifier la lutte contre ces infractions. Interview/Commentary * All Interviews and Commentaries are for entertainment only. The views and opinions expressed therein are those of the individual speakers and do not necessarily represent the views and opinions of Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Sony Pictures Entertainment or any of their respective affiliates or employees. * Les entretiens et commentaires contenus dans ces programmes constituebnt des éléments de divertissement. Les points de vue et opinions exprimés sont ceux des intervenants et ne représentent pas nécessairement ceux de Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Sony Pictures Entertainment, de I'une ou O'autre de leurs filiales ou employés. * "Les siguientes entrevistas y comentarios son sólo para entretenimiento. Las perspectivas y opiniones expresadas al respecto son individuales y exclusivas de quienes las expresan y no necesariamente representan las prrspectivas y opiniones de Sony pictures Home Entertainment o de cualquiera de sus respectivos empleados y afiliados". Opening Credits SONY PICTURES HOME ENTERTAINMENT PRESENT A SONY PICTURES ANIMATION FILM OPEN SEASON 2 Closing Credits Directed by MATTHEW O'CALLAGHAN Co-Director TODD WILDERMAN Produced by KIRK BODYFELF MATTHEW O'CALLAGHAN Executive Producers JILL CULTON MICHELLE MURDOCCA Written by DAVID I. STERN Bason on Characters by JOHN CARLS JILL CULTON STEVE MOORE ANTHONY STACCHI JOEL MCHALE MIKE EPPS JANE KRAKOWESKI BILLY CONNOLLY and CRISPIN GOLVER Score Composed and Conducted by RAMIN DJAWADI Co-Producer AMY JUPITER Production Designer ANDY GASKIL Art Director RON LUKAS Character Design CARTER GOODRICH Editors GREGORY PELER Visual Effects Supervisor AUGUSTO SCHILLACI Layout Supervisors TROY GRIFFIN JAMES WILLIAMS Supervising Animators BRYAN BNGRAM CG Supervisor HARRY MICHALAKEAS DAVID SEAGER CAST Additional Voices Casting by MARY HIDALGO Imagery and Animation by SONY PICTURES INAGERWORKS COLVER CITY, CALIFORNIA CHANNEL, INDLA and REEL FX CREATIVE STUDIOS Dallas, Texas Associate Producer, Imagerworks JENNY FOLLE Executive Producer, Reel FX KYLE CLARK Digital Producer SHANNA BESSINGER Production Managers GREG LYCONS ANGIE PARKS NAVINA YENATESH Digital Production Manager MICHAEL MAY Creative Supervisor, FX SPH KRISHNATANK MICHERA STORY Story Artists JOE RANFT GARY TROUSDALE ED GROMBT JEFF PIGDEON BILL KINDER ANDREW STANTON LEE UNKRICH JOHN LASSET ER PETER DOCTER Additional Story Arists CHRIS PARKER DARRELL ROONEY CHRIS SANDERS ART DEPARTEMENT Art Department APM MICHELLE WONG Visual Development JOHN BEVELHEMER JOTY LAM TAKAO NOGUCHI Additional Visual Development T . DANIEL HOFSTEDT CHAD STEWART 3D Visual Development JAMES BATTERSBY JOHN BUITO OMAR SMITH TODD PILAR MODELING Modelers BRANDON BROSE JOE CHRISIAN DREW DALOE PHARANL ELLIAPPEN STEVE HIBERT TOM JORDAN PURAL KRISHNHAMSORTHY SARA MOORE DALA PEAL JULIA PHELPS CHRISTINE SMITH BAREL VENUGOPAL DAIRA WANG Production Coordinator PAM KOLBE CHARACTER SETUP Character Setup Supervisor JOHN CARREY Character Setup TD STEVE EGAR KEITH LACKEY JASON OSTIJA D AMON SHEITON JARVIER SOLANA ROB WILSON KYLE WOOD JINNAH YE Prop Setup TD KENNY FRESENHAHN THANGA PARUNAL RASJAN SHAOO Production Coordinator HEATHER DRUMMONS LAYOUT Leal Rough Layour Artists STEVE KOLBE Rough Layout Artists STEPHEN CLIDERS ROD DOUGLAS JOE JOHNSON MIKE WALLACE Producer Coordinator JASMINE JHONSON ANIMATION Animators ALAN CAMILO SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY JACOB BIBERDORF ANDREW PEREZ SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG DAVE WASSON KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS TANIA SIMEONS NICKLAS ANDERSSON LIGHTING Lead Lighting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA EFFECTS Effects Supervisors THADDEUS COULDRON BRADLEY ZWEIG Visual Effects Artists MacDUFF KNOX AL GMUER Effects Animators DANNY HYNES DEVIN ROTH TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE SOFTWARRE Color Pepilne Enigner JEREMY SLAN JOSEPH SLONAKA PRODUCTION Production Assistants Oilver Benavidez Matt Bomeyer Rob Simon POST PRODUCTION VIX Editors TIM ARCHER JAKE PATTON ADREN SHAW BRANDON THARP SYSTEMS R&D AND ENGINEERING Supervisor DALE R. BECK Administration DREW AVELING JOANNA BIANCHI NICHOLAS BRANDT MARY ELLEN GOODWIN WINFIELD HAN SUE HARRISON BETH JANKUS CAROLE SUE LIPMAN NICK LORITSCH DEBBIE O'KEEFFE CYNTIHA PARK MICHELE REED Artists Development and Outreach TOMMY BACORN MARLIYN FRIEDMAN JIM CONRADS ANGELA LEPTIO Titles Design by SUSAN BRADLEY MUSIC "They long to Be Close to You" Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David "Oh Where Of Where has My Little Dog Gone?" Traditional "The Wheels on the Bus" Traditional © 2008 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. All Right Reserved Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. is the author of this film (mation pictures) for the purpose of copyright and other laws SPECIAL THANKS TO LEE UNKRICH JOHN WILLIAM PRODUCTION BABIES GODLISH FISH FOWLER LYNN JACK NAN SCHWARTZ Ingeworks Reel RX Prints by DELUXE No 44561 Motion Pictures Association Of America istes Kodak Doley Digital SDDS Sony Dynamic Digital Sound All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws Untied Kingdom. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:DVD Category:2009 Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Open Season